Thanatos of Fire
Thanatos of Fire & Ice can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 3 Scroll of Dragon Souls, which comes from the Gifts and are at least level 200. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic information = Thanatos of Fire & Ice was born as a Co-Op battle with Castle Age: Heart of Darkness players. Castle Age players damage Thanatos of Fire who has 300,000,000 health and Heart of Darkness players damage Thanatos of Ice who had 3,500,000 health. Since the demise of Heart of Darkness this has been changed so that once the fire head is done, the ice head can be hit by normal Castle Age toons. Both parts had be defeated in order to obtain victory. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 4.7M, 2 epic 9.2M, 3 epic 15.1M Participants: up to 145 people total fightning Thanatos of Fire, with the following distribution: * 50 people levels 150+ * 35 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 * Players can't join Thanatos of Ice (up to 75 could back in the day) This battle uses the Monster Class system. = Additional Information = [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] (Thanatos of Fire) Since Heart of Darkness was discontinued, there is no way to launch siege weapons. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] (Thanatos of Ice, no longer available) 'Lore' Rewards after slaying Thanatos of Fire Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 4,660,000 (starts at 2,820,000), 2 - 9,1800,000 (starts at 4,690,000), 3 - 15,010,000 (starts at 9,220,000) Odds of getting each epic piece of loot (might be obsolete): *Lavascale Signet - 26.41, Flamehide Shield - 32.75%, Lavaflow Cleaver - 40.85% Rewards after slaying Thanatos of Ice (no longer available) Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 525,000 (starts at xx) Odds of getting each epic piece of loot (might be obsolete): *Crystallized Dragon Soul - 36.50%, Frostwyrm Crown - 21.00%, Wyrmrazor - 42.50% |- | |} 'Alchemy' * (Boots: 5 Attack, 5 Defense). Needs: ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 Item Archives None of this monster's items or alchemies are on the Item Archives at the moment (2018/04/08) 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 8,000,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Thanatos of Fire & Ice 5 times (1,000,000 minimum activity): +5 Favor Points Notes * Introduced: August 30, 2011 * This feature was the first that integrated the Heart of Darkness app into a monster that is also in Castle Age. * Thanatos of Fire & Ice uses mpool=100, which has not been used before and is shared across the apps. Both parts also share the same monster code. * Since Heart of Drakness was discontinued, Thanatos of Ice is no longer available to join. Killing Thanatos of Fire is enough to defeat the monster. * Flamewalkers Greaves' alchemy first included Crystallized Dragon Soul, from Thanatos of Ice. Since July 15, 2016 it is no longer required. *Please help Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Cross Promotion Category:Monsters/CA:HoD Category:Monsters